vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
VS Battles Glossary
This is a list of terms that are commonly used within the VS Battles Wiki. It would be a good idea to familiarise yourself with these words, as some are helpful when using this site. *'AgK': An abbreviation for Akame ga Kill!. *'Attack Potency': A measure of the level of damage a character is able to deal with their attacks based on the amount of energy they produce. It is often abbreviated in threads as “AP”. *'Buff': When characters get their statistics increased from their regular ratings. This is similar to "Nerf" but instead of their statistics being dropped, they turn stronger than before. *'Bump': If a thread lacks input from the community, you can type “Bump” (short for “Bring Up My Post”) to try and give it more attention. It's probably a good idea to wait a reasonable amount of time in between bumping a thread, say a few days between each bump. *'Composite': A character that combines the abilities and items from different versions to make a single character. *'CRT': CRT (Content Revision Thread) is a place on the forums that all users have to go to get new or previously undiscovered information to change important statistics in a character's profile. This can be to either upgrade or to downgrade a character/verse. *'Curbstomp:' A Curbstomp is a completely one-sided match-up where one participant absolutely thrashes the other with little to no effort. This is often used to show that a character is extremely powerful. In battle forums, this is often used to spite a certain group of fans. This is called a Spite Thread. In other cases, it is just done by ignorance. *'Databook:' A databook is a book containing statistics for manga or anime characters. This is usually done to provide extra info and backstory to characters and is usually done for shounen manga. Most databooks are considered secondary canon and as such are no match against manga scans. Some databooks are unreliable because it's either not written by the author or contain info disproven by scans and manga. *'DB/DBZ/DBS': Frequently used abbreviations for Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball Super. The former is often used to refer to the franchise as a whole. DB is also an abbreviation for Death Battle, a prominent web show that is well known across VS forums. *'DCEU': An abbreviation for DC Extended Universe franchise. *'Downplayer': A person who ignores character statistics or feats. This is similar to a “wanker” but instead of trying to increase character statistics, they tend to do the opposite and try to make a character or verse seem weak out of hatred. *'Durability': A measure of the amount of damage a character is able to receive from enemy attacks. Like Attack Potency, it is measured based on the amount of energy an attack produces. It is sometimes abbreviated as “Dura” on threads. *'FRA': An abbreviation of "For Reasons Above". This refers to agreeing with previous arguments in a discussion. *'Game Mechanics': Using Health Points (commonly referred to as HP) and similar statistics to scale characters. This also includes illogical features, such as not being able to climb objects, or dying when entering deep water. *'GER': An abbreviation of “Gold Experience Requiem”, the signature Stand of Giorno Giovanna. *'FE': An abbreviation for Fire Emblem. *'Feat': When a character performs a accomplishment, in terms of scale, energy, speed, or otherwise. *'FF': An abbreviation for Final Fantasy. *'Filler:' The term filler refers to anything outside the continuity of the series in question, even though it may seem "official". Feats from fillers are usually entirely regarded as non-canon. It is rarely used save for instances where the OP allows it. Filler is most often used to refer to episodes of an anime which were not in the manga, if the manga is the original canon. DBZ and Naruto are examples of universes where filler is most often mistaken for canon in debates. It can also refer to alternate continuities (for example, the Tenchi Universe and Tenchi in Tokyo animes, which are not canon to Tenchi Muyo!) *'FMA': An abbreviation for Fullmetal Alchemist. *'F/SN': An abbreviation for Fate/stay night. *'FT': An abbreviation for Fairy Tail. *'FTL': An abbreviation for “Faster than Light”. The term MFTL (Massively Faster Than Light) refers to speeds reaching or exceeding a hundred times the speed of light, while MFTL+ denotes speeds reaching or exceeding a thousand times the speed of light. *'F/Z': An abbreviation for Fate/Zero. *'Hax': Refers to abilities that often ignore conventional durability and levels of power, allowing users to overwhelm characters who would normally exceed them in terms of raw strength. Abilities that are often referred to as Hax include Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Death Manipulation, and similar abilities. Characters that utilize a large number of these abilities are often referred to as “haxed”. *'HST': Short for “Holy Shonen Trinity”, it is an informal abbreviation frequently used to collective refer to three of the most popular shonen manga of the mid 90s and early 2000s: Naruto, Bleach, and One Piece. *'Hyperverse': A reality of a higher dimensional order than our own likely 11-dimensional multiverse. *'JJBA': An abbreviation for JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. *'KLK': An abbreviation for Kill la Kill. *'KNK': An abbreviation for Kara no Kyoukai. *'LOTR': An abbreviation for the Lord of the Rings franchise. *'LOZ': An abbreviation for The Legend of Zelda franchise. *'LS': An abbreviation for “Lightspeed”. *'MCU': An abbreviation for Marvel Cinematic Universe franchise. *'MM': An abbreviation used to describe the Mega Man franchise or its title character. *'MSS': An abbreviation often used to denote “Multi-Solar System level”. *'Necro': To post in a discussion thread that has been inactive for a long time. In most cases, it is probably best to create a new thread instead. *'Nerf': When characters get their statistics dropped from the regular ratings. *'NLF': Short for “No Limits Fallacy”, it refers to a particular logical fallacy in which something that has not demonstrated limits in its home story would not demonstrate limits in any other story. This is a frequently used fallacy and is thus extremely frowned upon. *'NNT': An abbreviation for Nanatsu no Taizai. *'OHK': Stands for “One Hit Kill” which means that a character or weapon has an ability to instantly kill their opponent with a single strike, however it should also be noted that this isn’t always the case as it’s technically an NLF. *'Omniverse': A term that originally meant all of fiction and reality combined. *'OP': Can either stand for "overpowered," an abbreviation for One Piece, or refer to the "original poster" of a thread/topic. *'OPM': An abbreviation for One Punch Man. *'Outerverse': A reality that transcends all concepts of dimensions of time and space. *'Outlier': When a character performs a feat that is generally that is considered way above their usual level of power. *'Peak': The strongest incarnation or variant of a character. Not to be confused with composite. *'Plot-Induced Stupidity': Often abbreviated as "PIS". Events in a story that contradict a character's normal capabilities for the purpose of the plot. *'Preparation Time': Prep, Prep Time or Preparation Time, is a period of time that allows one or both characters in a match to: build a weapon/device that will help defeat their opposition, research their opposition to learn their strengths and weaknesses, or to come up with a strategy that will help defeat the opposition. *'Retcon': When a franchise decides that part of a story never happened due to plot conveniences. *'RVT': The “RVT” (Rule Violation Thread/Report) is a place to go to when a user has been misbehaving and/or you suspect them of being a sockpuppet of an already banned user. *'Sockpuppet': Generally referred as a “sock”, “socks” or “socking”, this is when a previously banned user makes another, differently named, account, to try to return to the wiki. Ways to detect socks is by noticing what the person’s general interests are, and noticing similar attitudes towards certain characters/verses. It should be noted that sockpuppeting is worthy of an immediate ban and all users should report all identified sockpuppets to the Rule Violation Thread if they begin causing issues for other users, Staff, or the community at large. *'SOL': An abbreviation for "Speed of Light" *'SS': A frequently used abbreviation for the Saint Seiya franchise. It is also sometimes used instead of "Solar System". *'TTGL/STTGL': Abbreviations of Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann and Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann respectively as well as their series of origin. *'Wanker': A derogatory term used to describe users who inflate character or verse statistics to massive levels over faulty logic or vague evidence. Use of this term is generally frowned upon, but even Staff members have been known to use it when agitated or tired. *'Word of God': Often abbreviated as "WOG" or "WoG." Author, or editorial, statements about a certain franchise, and/or its characters. However, take note that if this heavily contradicts, rather than complements, reliable in-story statements or feats, we tend to disregard them. Category:Terms